Vervain (comic issue)
Vervain is the first volume of Digital Comic series and the first, second and third issue of the seriesCredit and Purchase Info. Summary Part 1: Vervain is one of the most common herbs in the American South...so why is it that a plant that grows like a weed is so hard to find in Mystic Falls? The Salvatore brothers must be involved. Part 2: The witch who cast the original anti-vervain spell is determined to make life difficult for Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore. And the powerful spell he's casting requires someone to make a blood sacrifice! Part 3: Julian's final revenge promises to make life unbearable for all vampires: all the magic he's accumulated over the centuries will make vervain the most common plant on Earth. But the Salvatores have one more trick up their sleeves... Plot In 1865 a warlock named Julian made a deal with Stefan and Damon. In the exchange for destroying the vervain from Mystic Falls, Damon and Stefan must give him their blood so that he can cast a spell to extend his lifespan. The spell needs to be "renewed" each 24 years. In the present day, Damon met Julian in Mystic Grill. Damon said that Julian doesn't need to destroy vervain in Mystic Falls, since now it's much easier to find it. Julian says that if they don't do the spell soon, he will die in the next seven days. Three days later he arrives to the Salvatore Boarding House with a dead waitress. Julian looks much older then he did three days ago. He casts a spell to trap Damon in the house. Stefan rings with the brass bells in front of him, driving Julian crazy. They realize that the price Julian pays is vulnerability to some objects. Julian escapes the scene. A few days later Julian returns looking like an old man. He destroys the only water-free well making a large crater. He says to the brothers that after when he dies, the vervain will be the most common plant in the world. They agree to honor the deal. They go through the spell again, but then Damon bites him, feed him with his blood and breaks his neck. Later Julian wakes up as a vampire. His witch powers are gone. Stefan and Damon throw Julian down the crater. Characters Main Characters *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore Supporting Characters *Julian Trivia *Damon and Stefan make a deal with a warlock, Julian, to give him their blood to extend his lifespan so he can destroy the vervain in Mystic Falls. *Julian reveals that he will die in the next seven days if he doesn't do the spell and as the day goes by, he starts to gain an older appearance. *The brothers throw Julian down a crater they created and likely died. Credits *Art by: Tony Shasteen *Colored by: JD Mettler *Cover by: Tony Shasteen *Page Count: 23 *Age Rating: 15+ Gallery TVD_Comic_One.jpg TVD_Comic_One_page_1.jpg TVD_Comic_One_page_2.jpg TVD_Comic_One_page_3.jpg TVD_Comic_Two.jpg TVD_Comic_Two_page_1.jpg TVD_Comic_Two_page_2.jpg TVD_Comic_Two_page_3.jpg TVD_Comic_Three.jpg TVD_Comic_Three_page_1.jpg TVD_Comic_Three_page_2.jpg TVD_Comic_Three_page_3.jpg References See also Category:Non-Canon Category:Digital Comics